Exercise equipment has become specialized to focus on specific muscles. Exercise machines are well known for strengthening the neck. Some prior art neck exercise machines are used while the person is sitting down. However, such a sitting position exercise machine does not effectively work the user's core body muscles during the neck exercise. Such sitting machines typically include an adjustable seat so as to accommodate different sized users. Other neck exercise machines are used while the person is standing, rather than sitting. These prior art neck exercise machines for stand up use usually include an adjustable post to raise and lower the head piece, as well as the weights or resistance mechanism, to accommodate different height users. However, a vertical adjustment of the head gear is sometimes difficult, since most of the structure above the base is raised, rather than only the head pad. Also, the telescoping post members make adjustment more difficult due to friction, or require periodic lubrication to maintain easy telescoping adjustment.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved neck exercising machine for use by a person in a standing position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a neck exercise machine for stand up use, with a head pad which is easily adjustable to the height of the user.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a neck exercise machine wherein the vertical position of the head pad can be quickly and easily adjusted without moving the resistance force.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a neck exercise machine wherein the head pad is mounted to a pivotal arm which is rotated about a horizontal axis for height adjustment of the head pad.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved neck exercise machine for standing use when the head pad can be selectively positioned at multiple heights.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved neck exercise machine which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
There and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.